You Save Me
by pandabear24
Summary: Sequel to Listen To Your Heart: TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba,will they stay the perfect couple?
1. Temporary Insanity

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24: I'M BACK!!

Ken: Me too!!

pandabear24- Yeah, I'm sooo happy cause you're like my favorite disclaimer person ever!!

Ken: Thank you and you are my favorite writer ever!!

pandabear24- Thank you!! But we better get on with the disclaimer cause there might be some anxious people who want to read the story...

Ken: You're right, as always. pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. So please don't sue!

pandabear24: That was awesome Ken!!

Ken: Thank you panda!

pandabear24- **THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed Listen To Your Heart! I hope ya'll enjoy this one just as much if not more! Now, on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**(don't own Kenny Chesney either)  
'Temporary Insanity'  
(don't own Alexz Johnson either)

05/11/06

"Odiaba's down by one point and there is only a few seconds left on the clock! Takeru Takaishi has the ball, he dribbles left, he dribbles right picking off each defender! Only three seconds left on the clock, Takaishi shoots..."

"He misses! Kari Kamiya rebounds and puts it back in! Odiaba wins the championship!" Kari continued TK's pretend basketball game. "The crowd goes wild!" Kari threw her hands up in the air and jogged towards TK, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Oh cheer up TK, I know you will make that shot in a real game. I've seen you practice, you do much better in games when it really counts."

TK and Kari had been dating for a little over a year and were tagged as "the perfect couple" in high school school. They were both very popular and were well known in school. All the guys wanted to date Kari and all the girls envied her. And the same with TK, girls wanted to date him and the guys were jealous of him. But they didn't care, it only made their relationship stronger. They did everything together. They were always at each other's houses or out on the town. If they weren't with each other, they were always calling or texting each other.

Over the last year Kari had really come into her own at Odiaba High School. She was well liked by mostly everyone in school and was respected by most of her peers. After she confessed she lied to the entire school last year, most people forgave her and Kari did her best to gain their trust back. She was nice and kind to everyone. Unlike most snobby popular kids, she made the effort to talk to everyone, from the nerdy kids to the socially awkward. She was very beautiful young adult. She still had her naturally curly, luscious brown hair. She was still short, five feet and five inches and naturally thin.

TK was Odiaba's best basketball player and he was only a sophomore. He grew a little taller and his time working out in the gym only gave the girls another reason to drool over him. His hair was slightly longer and messier and Kari loved it. She threatened to hurt anyone who came near TK with a pair of scissors in hand.

"You're right. You're always right! Lets go. I bet Davis and the others are through the lunch line already" TK suggested and Kari followed. TK and Kari were so popular in their sophomore class they were always one of the first ones in the lunch line and to eat. By the time they finished eating, Davis and the rest of the digidestin had just gotten their food. The two walked hand in hand to the table outside where the others were eating.

"Hey guys" TK and Kari greeted the others as TK beat Kari to the last spot at the table. With no place to sit, Kari just sat on TK's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Kari, there is this very hott guy going around asking for you." Yolie informed her, "He was tall, had kinda short kinda long blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Really? The only hott tall, blond hair, blue eyed guy I know is TK." Kari replied and smiled as she gave TK a peck on the check

"Thanks Hika." and TK smiled. He loved it when Kari spoiled him with kisses. "So are you all coming to my mom and dad's wedding next weekend?" After Carlos broke up with TK's mom, Nancy, she found comfort and the love she deserved from TK's dad, Andrew. They started going out and the they found the love they once had when they were younger. During Christmas, Andrew proposed to her again and she happily accepted. Now that they were older and more mature, they knew they could make this marriage work.

"For the millionth time TK, yes! We are all coming to the wedding." Yolie answered aggravated

"I'm sorry guys its just that mom wants an exact number so she can tell the cater how much food to make." TK explained. "With the wedding so close now, everyone is getting so stressed and acting crazy. Matt and I have to plan the bachelor party and a million other things. Dad's starting to second guess himself and mom's getting cold feet. It seems like everything is falling apart. Its temporary insanity."

"I'm sure everything will work out TK." Kari said trying to comfort him, "It you need anything you just let us know"

"Yeah, we are more than willing to help out" Yolie chimed in

"I know a _GREAT _place to hold your bachelor party TK" Jake said with a huge grin

"Just so you know Jake, you're not invited" TK quickly replied

"Never mind then" Jake said sadly, "but if you change your mind..."

"No Jake, I WANT my dad to marry mom. Not to give him any more second thoughts"

"You know what TK, you need to take a night off of all this wedding stuff and relax. How about you come over tonight and we'll watch a movie." Kari suggested

"I don't know..." TK replied and looked at her puppy dog face and instantly gave in, "You got me. What movie are we watching?"

"I don't know, I'll have to pick one out. Any suggestions?" Kari asked

"As long as its not a chick flick, anything is fine with me..." TK answered and smiled.

"I would never put you through that kind of torture" Kari replied and laughed, giving him another peck on the check.

Suddenly someone walked up to their table and blocked the bright and hot April sun from Kari's eyes. The sudden shade and darkness blinded her for a few seconds. When she regained her sight, she could see the mysterious person was someone from her not so long ago past. Her eyes widened as she quickly recognized the person standing in front of her.

"Willis!!" she exclaimed as she jumped off TK's lap and gave him a big hug, almost pushing him to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." he answered in English. He could tell she wanted to know more. "Dad's company moved their headquarters from Charlotte to here in Tokyo. Dad said I could choose any school I wanted and I search forever until I found out ya went here. So mom enrolled me here and now I go to school here. I've been looking for ya all over. Then again, ya were always one very hard person to get in touch with. I didn't want to tell ya cause I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome!! We gotta catch up on everything!" Kari exclaimed in English as she took him by the hand and lead him away from the others.

"Who was that?" asked Cody and TK coldly answered

"Her ex-boyfriend"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- If I do say so myself...this is a great first chapter!! Please review!


	2. Fine With Me

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

Ken: pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. So...please don't sue!

pandabear24: Another great disclaimer Ken, you're the best disclaimer person ever!

Ken: Thanks!

pandabear24: **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!** Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Fine With Me'  
(don't own Little Big Town either)

"Who the hell is that hottie with Kari Kamiya?" asked Jessica Garcia to her personal entourage of girls

"I don't know but he is _VERY _hott!" answered one of the girls

"I don't get it! How does Kari get all the hott guys? She stole TK from me last year and immediately befriends the new hott guy this year!! It's not fair!" Jessica complained

"She seems to be awfully friendly with him..." another girl pointed out

"Maybe she'll leave TK for him and then you can have TK again" said another girl

"I don't care which one she chooses, I just want one of them" Jessica replied

--

"Who was that?" asked Cody and TK coldly answered

"Her ex-boyfriend"

"Her ex-boyfriend?" Davis asked

"No Davis, that's her long lost brother" TK answered sarcastically

"Wait...I'm confused" Davis replied

"YES that's her ex-boyfriend!" TK exclaimed to him

"They seem very... friendly" Cody said, searching for the right words

"You don't think she'll leave you for him...do you?" asked Yolie

"I don't know..." answered TK worriedly, _'I don't want to lose her again!'_

All afternoon, Kari spent her free time with Willis. She gave him the all access tour of the school. T hey spent their time catching up on everything they missed while separated and telling each other how excited they were to see each other again.

"So do ya have a boyfriend?" Willis finally asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kari answered. She saw his smile turn to frown instantly. "I'm so sorry Willis"

"No, no it's alright. As long as you're happy." Willis replied and gave her a fake smile

"No its not. I know you too well. I can see right through that fake smile. You still love me don't you?" she asked

"More than ya will ever know" he replied

"I love you too Willis but..." she paused

"But what?" he asked waiting for to continue

"I can't love you. I love someone else now. And he loves me so much, I could never break his heart." Kari answered, "But we're still friends right?"

"Yeah" Willis answered and nodded his head, "we're still friends"

--

Around 7:00 O' clock that night, TK got ready for his movie night with Kari. He was looking forward to getting away from all the wedding planning for several hours and spend some quality time with his girlfriend. He left his apartment a little early to make sure he got to spend as much time with her as possible. When he got to Kari's apartment he let himself in. Kari's parents loved TK, they even gave him his own key to their apartment. They loved having TK over and didn't mind if or when he let himself in.

"Hey TK" Kari greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Kari" TK smiled and replied back but frowned when he saw Willis sitting next to her on the couch, "No offense to him but I thought it was gonna be JUST us"

"Oh I'm Willis" said Willis as he introduced himself, "You must TK. Kari told me a lot about ya"

"I'm sorry TK. I was giving Willis a tour of the school and the neighborhood and he asked if I wanted to come over to his place. But it turns out he lives six floors above me! So I told him we were going to watch a movie and since it was his first official night here in Odiaba, I invited him. I hope it's ok?" Kari explained

"I guess so" sighed TK, _'I hope this is just a one time thing'_

"I hope its alright with you guys, but I really want to see Talladega Nights" said Kari as she went and put the DVD in the DVD player

"Ya know I love that movie Kari" Willis replied to her with a big smile on his face. Kari smiled back and went into the kitchen to get the popcorn and drinks. She came back to the living room and set the snacks on the coffee table and took a seat between the two boys on the couch. As soon as she sat down, both TK and Willis put their arm around her. Kari could feel the tension in the air and immediately knew inviting Willis was a bad idea.

"Dude, Kari is _MY _girlfriend. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put your arm around her!" TK said defensively and held Kari tighter, trying to get her to closer to him and farther away from Willis.

"I'm sorry TK, old habit I guess. Ya know what they say about them, old habits are hard to break" Willis replied with a slight smirk on his face

"Well this is one habit you will learn to break or I will break it for you!" TK threatened and gave him a deep, cold stare

"Guys, guys, guys...just cool it alright?" Kari tried to calm the boys down, "How about we watch the movie now?"

"Fine with me, I wasn't the one who started this" Willis said.

"I never started this, you did! If you wouldn't have had put your arm around MY girlfriend we wouldn't be in this argument!!" TK replied back defensively

"Will you two just SHUT UP! I will make you both leave if you two don't quit this! You guys are acting like little kids more than young adults!" Kari jumped in, trying to play peacemaker between the two.

Nobody said a word after that. It was complete and utter silence the rest of the night. Kari had never felt more uncomfortable between two boys in her entire life than she did right now. She could feel the tension building up and hoped the movie ended soon, even though she knew they were only a few minutes into it. When the movie had finally ended, Kari was the first one to literally jump off the couch. TK and Willis just sat there, waiting for other to get up first and leave.

"Well its late guys, maybe you guys should go home" Kari suggested and finally Willis got up from the couch and TK followed. Willis walked over to Kari standing by the door.

"Thanks for inviting me Kari. I had a great time. I'll see ya tomorrow" Willis said before walking out the door.

"_Finally_, I get you _ALL _to myself" TK said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kari giggled as she turned around to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry TK, I didn't know it was going to be like that" Kari apologized

"It's ok Hika. He's gone now" TK replied and kissed her passionately on the lips. They started moving over to the couch and TK carefully laid Kari on it without breaking their kiss. He laid on top of her as they continued to make out in her living room. Before they could go any farther, Kari broke their kiss and lightly pushed him off her.

"What's wrong?"

"You should probably go too, before my parents come home" Kari suggested while looking away from him. TK hesitantly got up from the couch and grabbed his stuff. He looked over at her one last time before he left, but she avoided looking back at him. TK let himself out and for the first time in their relationship, he was afriad and slightly jealous of losing her to someone else.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Please review!


	3. High Tide or Low Tide

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'High Tide or Low Tide'  
(don't own Ben Harper and Jack Johnson either)

"Hey guys" TK greeted the rest of the digidestin as they walked to school, "Where's Kari?"

"I don't know. She never met us at her corner" Yolie answered

"I saw her walking to school with Willis" answered Cody

"You did?" asked Jake

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" asked Yolie

"I never thought anything of it" Cody answered

"I'm probably paranoid but... oh never mind" said TK, thinking aloud

"No, what?" asked Jake

"I'm getting this weird feeling that... Kari likes Willis more than a friend" TK answered

"Why do you think that?" asked Ken

"Well last night she invited Willis over to our movie night. She seemed extra friendly with him and after he left we were making out and all of a sudden she asked me to leave. She wouldn't even look at me" explained TK

"You had to watch a movie with her ex-boyfriend?" asked Davis and he laughed

"Yeah and he put his arm around her!" answered TK

"What did you do?" asked Jake

"I threatened him," TK answered, "but last night was so weird!"

"I'm sure its not what you think. Kari really loves you, she wouldn't leave you" said Ken

"I hope you're right Ken" replied TK, "I hope you're right"

--

"If I didn't know TK and Kari were dating I would think Kari was dating that new boy." Jessica said to her clique of girls as she watched Willis and Kari walking to school.

"But they do make a cute couple" stated one of the girls. Jessica immediately turned her head and stared at the girl. "Or not."

"You know what? Kari can have TK, but that new boy is mine!" Jessica told the girls

"What are you gonna do?" another one asked

"I don't know but when I do, its gonna be big!"

--

"I'm sorry about last night Willis. I didn't know TK got so jealous." Kari apologized

"It's alright Kari. I would probably do the same if I was dating someone as gorgeous as ya." Willis replied. Kari blushed a deep red and turned her face away from Willis.

"But I want to make it up to you." Kari told the blond boy

"What did ya have in mind" Willis asked intriguingly

"How about you, me and a surf board or two down by the ocean tonight at 7:00. It would be just like the good old days in Carolina" Kari suggested

"High tide or low tide?" joked Willis as he laughed

"I was thinking low tide" replied Kari going along with his joke

"But what about TK? I don't think he'd approve of this." Willis asked seriously

"Well it's not like we're going on a date. And besides, what TK doesn't know won't hurt him." Kari replied with a smile

"Sounds good, it's a..." Willis stopped himself

"Non-date" Kari finished his sentence and smiled.

"Yeah..." Willis replied with a smirk. His secret plan of breaking TK and Kari up was slowly beginning to work. _'This might be easier than I thought'_

_--_

"Hey Kari," TK greeted his girlfriend in the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kari replied, "Why do you ask? Do I look sick or something?"

"No, you look beautiful as usual. It's just last night after Willis left, you seemed distant." TK answered, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You know how I get. I was afraid we were going to go too far and you know I'm saving myself for marriage." replied Kari

"I know, it was just...weird" TK said tried to find the right words to described it

"I'll make it up to you some how." Kari told her boyfriend and gave him an assuring smile

"How about we do something tonight. Just you and me and some place romantic" TK suggested as he kissed her forehead. She was afraid her body would just melt into his big, muscular arms and they'd be making out in the middle of the hallway, but some how she kept control of her body.

"As much as I would love that, some girls from the squad and I are going to have a girls night out." she lied, "But we'll definitely have to do that sometime soon." Kari got up on her tip toes to give TK a kiss on the cheek.

Later that day, Willis met Kari at the ocean just like Kari had said. She wore her old dark blue wetsuit and carried her light blue surf board with her. Her brown curly hair was tied back into a ponytail and Willis couldn't help but think how hott she looked. Willis wore his black wetsuit and held his lime green surf board under his arm, waiting for Kari to reach the water.

"Ya were the one who planned this and you're late!" Willis joked

"I'm sorry, I was talking to TK on the phone. But I'm here and that's what matters" Kari replied, "Shall we catch some waves or what?"

"Boo yah!" Willis replied as she sprinted into the water and started paddling. Kari followed and paddled behind him. The two paddled out into the deep ocean water waiting for the perfect wave to come.

"I haven't surfed in forever" said Kari, floating on her board

"Why not?" asked Willis

"None of my friends surf and you know I hate to surf by myself" answered Kari

They didn't wait long before a huge wave came. They started paddling and getting in position for the wave. Willis and Kari rode the wave all the way to shore. The thrill and excitement made them want to go back for more. Once again, the two paddled out into the ocean and waited for another wave. They surfed for about an hour as the waves started to get smaller and smaller as the daylight started to disappear.

"What a beautiful sunset" Kari said as she floated on her board next to Willis.

"Ya know what they about sunsets?" Willis replied

"What?" asked Kari

"You're suppose to make a wish so when ya wake up the next morning it will come true" Willis answered. He watched Kari as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. He knew she was making a wish. "What did ya wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true" answered Kari and gave him a smirk "What did you wish for?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show ya" Willis told her as he leaned over on his board and kissed her. Kari was so shocked by Willis's kiss she didn't know what to do. A million different thoughts were going through her head. She didn't try to stop him as he continued to kiss her. Finally Kari leaned back, breaking their kiss. As Kari leaned back, she lost balance and fell into the cool ocean water bringing Willis with her.

"What the hell?" a certain short, brown haired boy thought to himself

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- I love a good love triangle! Is Kari starting to fall for her ex-boyfriend? Will TK find out about Kari and Willis's non-date? You will just have to keep reading!


	4. Give It To Me

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Have no fear, I'm here!!

Ken- Dang!

pandabear24- Did you say ya wanted to get replaced?

Ken- What? No!

pandabear24- Then maybe ya should do the disclaimer then...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- I suppose I'll let ya keep your job...

Ken- I know, you love me!

pandabear24- I do...just don't tell Yolie!

Ken- It's our little secret...on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Give It To Me'  
(don't own Timberland either)

"What did you wish for?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you" Willis told her as he leaned over on his board and kissed her. Kari was so shocked by Willis's kiss she didn't know what to do. A million different thoughts were going through her head. She didn't try to stop him as he continued to kiss her. Kari finally leaned back, breaking their kiss. As Kari leaned back, she lost balance and fell into the cool ocean water bringing Willis with her.

"What the hell?" Cody thought to himself. "That doesn't look like TK!"

Cody was too far away to see who it was but he knew the girl was definitely Kari. He tried to remember what TK said he was planning to do tonight but he just couldn't remember. But Cody was fairly sure surfing wasn't among his plans.

"Willis!" Kari exclaimed when she came back up to the surface. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh come on Kari! We both know it. I love ya and I know ya love me! It's written all over your face. Why else would ya sneak behind your so called boyfriend's back to surf with me?" replied Willis

"You took advantage of me! Had I known you were going to kiss me I would have stopped it!" said Kari avoiding his question.

"Would ya? It took you long enough to break that last kiss." Willis replied with a smirk

"That's it, I've had enough! I'm leaving!" said Kari as she started paddling back to the beach.

"Kari wait!" Willis exclaimed and he started paddling after her

"What?" Kari angrily yelled back

"Look, I'm sorry. I went too far, but let me make it up to ya. There is this great restaurant near by our apartment building. How 'bout I pick ya up a little before 7:00? It will be my treat." offered Willis

"I'll think about it"

--

"Hi Will or is it Willis?" Jessica greeted Willis in the most flirtatious voice he had ever heard

"It's Willis" he corrected her

"Well I'm Jessica." she introduced herself

"Hi" replied Willis

"So anyway, I'm having the most awesome party this weekend and I thought since you're new here I'd invite you. It would be a great way to meet new people and a certain hostess with the mostess!" Jessica explained, giving him a wink and handing him an invitation with everything he needed to know about her party.

"Sounds great Jessica, thanks for the invite." replied Willis and walked away from her. Jessica was shocked and slightly offended that someone would walk away from her!

"He must be shy" Jessica said to herself and her entourage and they quickly agreed with her.

--

"So Kari what did you do last night?" asked Cody intriguingly as the group walked to school

"Some of the cheerleaders and me went out for a girls night out" Kari coolly answered as she sneaked a glance over at TK to see if he believed her

"Really cause I thought I saw you at the beach last night?" replied Cody giving her an "I know what you did last night" look. TK also looked at her confusingly.

"Well before we went out, I was looking for something to wear and I came across my old wet suit and all of a sudden I had this sudden urge to go surfing. So before the girls came, I went down to the beach and caught some waves."

_'That's not all you caught last night' _Cody thought to himself thinking back to the kiss he saw she give some stranger.

Kari remained quiet the rest of the way to school. She was thinking about everything that happened last night and trying to figure out how Cody knew where she was. Kari knew Cody didn't like her and it worried her as to how much he actually knew. _'Would he tell TK?'_ was the question she kept asking herself over and over. She prayed he wouldn't.

As soon as everyone got to school, she left the group and walked to her locker. Mainly to get away from Cody as well as TK. However, TK noticed Kari's unusual quietness and followed her to her locker.

"Kari is there something wrong?" TK asked her

"No" Kari replied, avoiding his eye contact

"Kari, I know you didn't go out on a girl's night out" said TK

"Did Cody tell you?" asked Kari immediately turning around to face him

"Cody didn't tell me anything. I happened to run into Angie last night and when I saw you and the other girls weren't with her I asked her what was going on" explained TK

"I'm so sorry TK, I can exp" Kari tried to apologize but TK interrupted her

"No, it's ok. If you wanted to have a night to yourself all you had to do was just say so. I would have completely understood." TK replied

"Thanks for understanding TK. Next time I'll just tell you." Kari said as she gave him a hug and a kiss. "You're such a great boyfriend, sometimes I don't deserve you"

"You're a great girlfriend." replied TK. "So, I have a night off of all the wedding planning...how about I come over?"

"Actually, I was kinda thinking about going surfing again tonight. I forgot how addicting it is!" Kari lied, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that will work too. So I'll see you at lunch" he told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

--

Kari waited in her apartment to see if Willis was actually going to come pick her up. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore. She absolutely loved TK with all her heart but part of her was starting to have feelings for Willis again. Kari figured if she spent time with Willis she would figure out how she really felt about him.

Just like Willis had promised, he showed up at her apartment. He presented her with a dozen red roses which she gladly accepted. Shortly after he arrived, they left for the restaurant. When they got there, they were seated right away. Thanks to Willis's connections, Willis made last minute reservations so they wouldn't have to stand in line.

"I got ya something" Willis said as they waited for their food

"Willis you shouldn't have. You already gave me the flowers" replied Kari as she watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small black box.

"Here" said Willis and he gave her the box.

Kari slowly opened the small box. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was her class ring! She had lost it before she moved back to Japan. Kari loved her diamond, heart-shaped, gold carat ring. She had always hoped her wedding ring would look just like her class ring, except with a real pink diamond instead.

"Oh my gosh Willis! Where did you find it?" Kari asked as she put the ring on her ring finger.

"I found it in my room when I was packing. It was behind my computer. I thought ya might want it back." Willis explained

"I must have taken it off one day before we went to the Digital World. Oh thank you so much Willis!" replied Kari as she gave him a hug.

--

"TK, what's wrong? I never beat you at Halo!" asked Jake

"I just have a lot on my mind" TK answered

"Oh I suppose with the wedding and all huh?" asked Yolie

"Yeah and Kari" answered TK

"What's wrong with Kari?" asked Ken

"She's acting really weird, I don't know what's wrong" TK answered, "I keep texting her but she won't answer back."

"How about I text her?" asked Yolie

"Go for it, she probably won't..." said TK as he was interrupted by Yolie's sudden reply back

"She just answered my text" Yolie informed him

"Why would she answer Yolie's text and not yours?" asked Jake

"Ask her what she is doing." said TK and Yolie did as he said.

"TK, I don't think you want to know what she is doing" Yolie hesitantly replied

"Give it to me" TK said as he grabbed her phone and read Yolie's text message himself

_Don't tell TK...I'm having dinner with Willis  
__Kari_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

pandabear24- Uh oh! Kari's not the innocent girlfriend TK thought she was! Please read and review!!


	5. Just the Girl

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

Ken- Ooooo, suspenseful last chapter!

pandabear24- Thank You, I'm hoping this one will be just as suspenseful!

Ken- Hey...where is Patamon and Gatomon in this story?

pandabear24- I'm so glad you asked Ken! Several reviewers have been asking that too! They will be appearing later on in the story. They just don't play a big roll as of yet but I promise, they will be coming up!

Ken- Great! I can't wait!

pandabear24- How 'bout a disclaimer then?

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!**

Ken- Now on with the story.

**You Save Me  
**'Just the Girl'  
(don't own Click Five either)

"TK, I don't think you want to know what she is doing" Yolie hesitantly replied

"Give it to me" TK said as he grabbed her phone and read Yolie's text message himself

_Don't tell TK...I'm having dinner with Willis  
__Kari_

TK couldn't believe what he was reading. Would Kari sneak behind his back and cheat on him? It would explain why she lied to him about what she was doing last night.

"She's cheating on me" TK said aloud to himself

"Oh TK" Yolie tried to comfort him, "Have a little faith in her. At least she didn't say 'date'. Maybe its just a friendly dinner"

But TK ignored her. All he could think about was how Kari was cheating on him. He always suspected if he dated Jessica, she would cheat on him but never Kari. He tried calling her but she never answered. TK called her again and once again she never answered, so he left her a voicemail. "Hey Kari, call me back when you get this or come over to my house. I really need to talk to you. See you soon."

"Do you think she will call you back?" asked Ken

"No"

--

Kari felt her phone viberate again. She knew it was TK text messaging her again. Each text he sent, the more she felt guilty about having supper with Willis. She couldn't even get herself to open them and see what they said. She was relieved to get a text message from Yolie and when she replied back, Kari put the phone on the table and took a bite of her chicken paramian.

Kari's phone viberated again. She reached for her phone but Willis grabbed it before she could. He looked at who was calling her and saw it was TK. "Kari you've been texting people throughout our entire date. Lets ignore the phone and enjoy the rest of our dinner" Willis suggested to her as he turned off her phone and put it in her purse.

"I haven't been texting people throughout our _entire_ date. I only texted Yolie." Kari replied, "And this is NOT a date!"

"Either way, I always hated your phone. Even back when we dated, people were always calling and texting ya. I always felt so ignored like I wasn't good enough" Willis said to her

"You did? You never told me that. I'm really sorry Willis" Kari apologized

"It's alright Kar. Lets go, I'll walk ya home." Willis offered her and Kari nodded a yes.

Willis paid for the expensive dinner and they walked out of the restaurant. It was an awkward and silent walk back to the apartment building. When they got to Kari's floor, Willis walked her to her door.

"Thanks for the dinner Willis. It was very kind of you" said Kari

"Kari" he said to her before she walked into her apartment, "I love ya so much."

Willis grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips. This time Kari didn't pull away. This time she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled up and down her back when they went a little too far south to Kari's liking. Finally, Kari pushed him away.

"It's time for you to leave" she told Willis and pointed to the elevator, "Go"

Kari took a deep breath as she watched the elevator doors close. She reached into her purse to see several missed calls from TK. Now that Willis wasn't around her, she didn't feel as guilty as she heard TK's voicemail messages begging her to call him. She looked at the time, 10:30. She really didn't feel like talking to TK right now, so she sent him a quick text message.

_Hey Teeks! I'm I didn't answer my phone...I just got back from surfing! I'll talk to you tomorrow!  
XOXO Kari_

The next morning, Kari walked to school with TK, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Jake and Cody. The group was awkwardly quiet and nothing Kari said would get them to keep the conversation alive. Although Kari didn't know it, everyone knew about her dinner with Willis.

"Kari have you ever considered a career in acting?" asked Cody

"No." answered Kari. "Why?"

"No reason, just curious" Cody answered. _'Cause you are one damn good actress'_

When they got to school, everyone left so TK could have some alone time with Kari. They remained quiet until Kari got to her locker.

"Kari, where were you last night? I called and texted you but you never called or replied back." TK asked

"I was surfing. I didn't answer my phone all night" Kari answered as she grabbed her books for first period.

"Really? Cause Yolie said you answered her text messages last night." replied TK

"I know Yolie texted me, but I didn't know you did. My phone's been acting really weird lately. Sometimes texts come through and sometimes they don't. I know Angie tried texting me a few days ago but I never got them. I don't know what's wrong with my phone but dad said I could get a new one. So I'll probably trade this one in for a few one this weekend." Kari lied.

Had it been anyone else, they would have believed it, but TK knew exactly what she was doing last night. He wasn't going to let Kari know it just yet.

"Kari, I need to talk to you. It's really important to me. Can you come over to my house tonight?" TK asked

"Yeah, sure hun." Kari answered

"Great, I'll see you next period." replied TK and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to class.

Kari suddenly felt scared and worried. Immediately, she thought TK was going to break up with her. The more she thought about it, the more she thought it was a possibility. Then it hit her, did he know about her and Willis's get together? _'There is no way he would know about them or is there?' _Kari saw Yolie in the hallway and jogged to catch up with her.

"Yolie, I am so scared!" said Kari

"About what?" Yolie asked

"I'm afraid TK's going to break up with me! He wants to _talk_" answered Kari

_'Who wouldn't if they found out their girlfriend was cheating on them?' _Yolie thought to herself. "Kari, you can't think the worst. There are so many other reasons why he would want to talk to you."

"Yeah, but I can't help but think the worst!" Kari sadly replied

"Hey Kari, just the girl I wanted to talk to!" Jessica greeted her

"Hey Jessica" Kari replied back, confused as to why Jessica would want to talk to her

"Well I know last year we had our thing, but I want to make a truce, extend an olive branch so to speak and invite you to my party this weekend! It's going to be so much fun and I want you to come!"

"I'm flattered you're inviting me Jessica, I really am. But for as long as I've known you, you've always hated me. So why do you want to be friends now?" asked Kari suspiciously

"Well I was thinking, you seem like a really nice person and the only really why I hated you was because you stole my boyfriend and that's not a good reason to hate someone. So being the nice person I am, I want to have a truce and patch things up between us." answered Jessica with a huge fake smile

"Well techniquely I didn't steal.." replied Kari as Jessica interrupted her

"It's on Saturday and its a costume party! So if you do decide to come, you have two days to get a costume. Here is everything you need to know. I really hope to see you there Kari!" said Jessica and she handed her an invitation.

"What are you going to be?" asked Kari as she looked at the invitation

"I'm going as an princess cause daddy always says I'm is little princess." answered Jessica. "I even invited Willis. He said he was going as Spiderman."

"Really? Well I'm not sure what I'm doing this weekend, but I'll see." replied Kari

"Well I really hope you come Kari. Well I gotta get to class, I'll see you around!" Jessica said as she gave Kari another fake smile.

Kari looked at the invitation, then at Yolie and back at the invitation. She stunned Jessica wanted to be friends with her. She saw TK by his locker and walked over to him.

"Did Jessica invite you to her party this weekend?" she asked him

"Yeah, she invites me to all her parties but I never go." answered TK, "Why? Did she invite you?"

"Yeah, it was weird." answered Kari

"That is weird. I always thought she hated you." said TK

"I know! I always thought so too. But it sounds like fun, I might actually go. If I do, will you go with me?" asked Kari

"I don't know Kari. Ever since last year, I try to avoid Jessica." answered TK

"Please TK. I actually kinda want to go" replied Kari

"Kari, I don't know what Jessica said to you but this seems very...fishy to me. Jessica's hated you all this time, why the sudden change of heart?" asked TK

"I don't know, but I kinda think she really wants to be friends" answered Kari

"It's your call Hika, but I'm not going to be part of it." replied TK. He could tell she was thinking pretty hard about the whole situation. He gave her a supportive hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kari said to him

"Anytime. Are you still coming over tonight?" He asked, making sure she wasnt going to bail out of it.

"Yeah, I'll be there"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- I know it is a very quiet chapter but please review anyway!!


	6. I Told You So

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Woot Woot

Ken- What are you so happy about?

pandabear24- I honestly don't know.

Ken- You are weird.

pandabear24- Thanks Ken! How about a disclaimer now?

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!

Ken- On with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'I Told You So'  
(don't own Keith Urban either)

"Hey TK" Kari said as she walked into his apartment. She could see the apartment was slightly messier than it normal. There were papers and wedding magazines laying around everywhere. "Did you want me over to help you plan for the wedding?"

"No, I have this completely under control...sorta" answered TK as he finally came out of the kitchen to greet and kiss her.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she picked up one of the magazines and paged through it.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private" he replied as he took and put the magazine back down on the table. "How about my room?"

"Yeah, sure" Kari answered.

Kari knew it had to be very serious if TK wanted to talk to her privately in his room when nobody was home. Thoughts raced through her head. Only two thoughts kept reoccurring, _'Is he going to break up with me?' 'Does he know about me and Willis?' _TK led her to his room and they sat down on his bed. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes, but the words he had planned to say to her never came out.

"Kari" he finally said, "Is there something going on? You've been acting really weird this past week. You haven't seemed quite yourself." He was hoping she would confess about Willis.

"I've been a little stressed lately. I've been thinking about a lot of things. I'm sorry TK if I worried you." she answered. "It's ok now, its all good" she added, lying to make herself feel better.

"Good, cause I have been worried about you." TK replied slightly disappointed but he kissed her softly on the lips anyway. "But now that I have you all to myself, we're going some place romantic."

"Oh? What did you have in mind cause this is pretty romantic..." Kari said jokingly as she gave him a sly grin and then bursted out laughing. Kari was never much of a serious person.

"Well as romantic as this is, it isn't quite what I had in mind" answered TK as he got up and led her out of the apartment. "I know this great place"

They walked hand in hand as TK led the way to the most romantic restaurant in Odiaba. The closer TK got to the restaurant, the more Kari knew where they were going. When they got to the restaurant, Kari had confirmed her suspicions. They were at the same restaurant her and Willis went to the night before.

TK didn't have the connections Willis had and they had to stand in line. About an hour and a half later, they were finally seated. Kari noticed the hostess who seated them had recognized her from the night before. Kari kept glancing over her shoulder to see her staring at her and TK from her podium at the door.

The restaurant was very busy and after about ten minutes of waiting at their table someone finally came to wait on them. Kari looked up from her menu and noticed it was the same waiter as last night. She knew that he recognized her too. The waiter looked at TK, then at Kari and back at TK before he asked what they wanted to drink and to eat.

"That was weird." TK said after the waiter left

"Yeah, it was." Kari agreed and took a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry we had to wait in line so long Kari." TK apologized

"It's alright TK. As long as I was standing next to you I'm happy" replied Kari and gave him a smile and a kiss.

Their food came a half hour later. When they finished eating, they left shortly after. TK walked Kari back her apartment building. As they were walking into the building, Kari saw Willis talking toward the building as well. Kari suddenly stopped TK and kissed him when she was sure Willis was close enough to see it. After showing Willis her public display of affection for TK, she grabbed TK by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the apartment building.

"Kari, what are you doing?" TK asked her, shocked by her sudden behavior. She ignored him as she pushed him into the elevator and started kissing him again, making sure Willis got a full show before the doors closed. "Kari, what is going on?"

"It's just tonight was so romantic and it made me realize how much I really love you." she replied half truthfully. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she was acting so strange. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure" TK answered as he followed her into her apartment.

"Hey Kari, hey TK" Kari's mom, Karen, greeted the two. It was one of the rare times Karen and her husband, Kevin, were actually home at night.

"Hey Karen, hey Kevin" TK greeted Kari's parents back

"So are you excited for your parents' wedding?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, I am. But right now, I can't wait for everything to be over with. I'm just glad I could get a night off from planning and spend some time with Kari." he answered

"Speaking of, how about we go watch a movie in my room?" she asked him

"Yeah" TK answered, "I'll talk to you guys later"

TK and Kari laid in each other's arms as they watched a movie. They made out a few times and re-in acted the sappy love lines. TK couldn't help but notice Kari was acting normal again. It was like everything was back to normal and there wasn't any tension between them anymore. It was like good, old times before Willis moved to Odiaba. When the movie ended, TK got up and stretched. From the corner of his eye, he saw a sparkle come from her computer desk. He walked over to the desk to find a white diamond ring.

"Kari...what's this? It isn't an engagement ring is it?" TK asked as he looked at the ring closer. TK knew very well of her dreams to get married. She never ever said anything about the two of them getting married, she just wanted to get married. He knew she wanted to have kids and lots of them. The more, the happier she would be. TK always thought they would get married, but seeing a random white diamond ring laying around worried him slightly.

"What!?" exclaimed Kari. She turned around to see TK holding her ring. "That's my class ring from America. It just so happens, diamond is my birthstone. I know it does look like an engagement ring but I love it anyway. I hope my real engagement ring looks like that, except I want a pink diamond" She explained to him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "If I was engaged, don't you think I would tell you?"

"Yeah, it's just, nothing" TK replied as he put the ring back down on the desk

"No, what?" Kari asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear what he had to say

"It's just I feel like there is a lot of tension between us lately. Am I doing something wrong or did I do something to upset you?" TK asked, giving her another chance to confess about her and Willis

"Oh TK, no. You did nothing wrong." answered Kari as she leaned up to kiss him. "You are an amazing boyfriend and I love you so much! It's just I've been busy like crazy lately."

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel the same between us lately." TK replied

"I've kinda noticed that too. But it's nothing we can't work out. If anything, it's probably the craziness from the wedding" Kari assured him

"Yeah, you're probably right." TK lied, even though he knew exactly why there was tension between them. "Well it's late and mom's gonna freak out cause its a school night and what not."

They kissed a long, hard, passionate kiss before he left. She had absolutely no idea that TK knew about her and Willis. She watched TK leave and hoped he wouldn't find out either.

--

"So how was your date last night?" Jake asked TK as they walked to school

"It was normal...kinda" answered TK

"What do you mean, kinda?" asked Jake

"The first half of our date was normal but when we got back to her house, she started acting weird. All of a sudden, out of no where she throws herself on me and makes out with me in front of her building and again in the elevator" explained TK

"You know TK, most guys wouldn't complain about that." Jake replied

"I know, its just something Kari wouldn't do. It like someone flipped a switch and she became a completely different person." said TK

"That is weird, but come on. Admit it, you enjoyed it" replied Jake with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, I did"

--

Cody sprinted to his first period class. Normally, he was well organized but today he was off beat. He slept through his alarm clock, forgot his history book at home and now was about to be tardy for the first him in his life. He stopped running, it would be no difference if he was five minutes tardy or ten minutes tardy. He walked through the hallway to his first period history class when he heard two familiar voices talking. He stopped as he decided on whether to go to class or ease drop on his "friends". '_What's five more minutes late?' _he asked himself. He quietly walked closer to see Willis and Kari talking in the courtyard.

"So what the hell were ya trying pull last night?" asked Willis angrily as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"You mean you're jealous if I kiss my boyfriend?" asked Kari, avoiding his question

"Damn it Kari! Ya know I love ya and I know ya too well that ya love me back." Willis replied

"Well you don't know me that well cause I love my boyfriend and not you." said Kari

"Bullshit. I can see it in your eyes. That's why ya won't even look at me." Willis said as he sat down beside her and with his hand, he turned her head to look at him

"Ok, ok. I do love you, but I also love TK and I don't know what to do." confessed Kari, almost about to breakdown and cry

"See, I told ya so." replied Willis

"Just shut up! I don't need this right now! I'm afraid TK is suspecting something between us and I don't want to lose him." she cried. She buried her face with her hands as she cried. "Ugh...why did you have to move here? Why did you have to go to school here? You are ruining my relationship with TK and my life! Thanks a lot Willis!"

Kari angrily got up and walked away from him. Cody quietly sprinted down the hallway so Kari wouldn't find out he was ease dropping on them. He walked into his classroom and received a short lecture on his tardiness, but he couldn't help but think about Kari, TK, and Willis. TK was his best friend and his DNA digivolving partner, as much as he wanted to tell TK what he just heard, something was holding him back. But Cody wasn't gonna sit and do nothing, something had to be done and he was someone going to something about it!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Please review!!


	7. Unfaithful

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!** I'm gonna be gone for the next week or so...so I thought I'd post the next chapter before I left!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. So please don't sue!

pandabear24- Nice one Ken!

Ken- I know, I thought so too.

pandabear24- Ooo...this is one of my favorite chapters of this story. You'll find out why when you read it! Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Unfaithful'  
(don't own Rihanna either)

Kari spent her Saturday morning thinking of a good costume idea for Jessica's party. She absolutely loved costume parties and she couldn't wait to go to Jessica's. Kari was glad she could finally be on good terms with Jessica. She decided to go as an angel. Kari went down to a near by costume rental place and rented the cutest angel costume she could find. The costume fit her perfectly. It was plain white dress with a pair of wings and a halo. The bottom of the dress was fluffy, to make it look like she was standing on a cloud.

Kari called TK one last time, asking him to come to the party with her. When he said no, she went alone. Jessica lived a few blocks from her and within a few minutes, she was already at her apartment building. Kari knew Jessica lived in a penthouse near the top of the building, her family was filthy rich. Kari took the elevator to the floor where her penthouse was. She followed the loud music until she came to door 316. Kari knocked but when no one came to open the door, she just let herself in.

Kari was shocked to see what she saw when she opened the door. The party crowd stopped dancing and just stood and starred at her, some even started laughing. Kari stood there, embarrassed as she saw no one was in costume. She realized Jessica had tricked her. Kari's embarrassment turned into anger when she saw Davis. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where. Is. Jessica?" Kari asked him in the angriest voice Davis had ever heard her use

"Sh..sh..she's on the deck" Davis stuttered

Kari let him go as she stormed to the deck. People got out of her way and led her straight to the deck. Kari saw Jessica flirting with Willis by the hot tub. Jealousy immediately swept over Kari and made her even madder at Jessica. Jessica looked up and saw Kari in her angel costume and bursted out laughing. Kari stopped in front of Jessica and crossed her arms. She took a good look at Jessica's outfit.

"Jessica, I thought you said you were going as a princess but all I see is your everyday slut costume" Kari said

"I am a princess, duh. See the tiara?" Jessica asked as she pointed to her crown on her head and then pointed to her white T-shirt where the word "princess" was printed in gold, sparkly letters. By now, the party guests were crowded by the deck door to see the brewing cat fight.

"Just tell me the truth. Did you do this to me on purpose?" Kari asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry Kari. I had printed all the invitations and then last night I changed my mind. So I spent all last night calling everybody and I must have forgot to call you. I'm truly sorry Kari!" Jessica 'apologized' in her fake, high pitch voice

"You bitch!" Kari muttered under her breath just loud enough for Jessica to her.

Kari couldn't control her anger anymore. Kari attacked Jessica and pushed her into the hot tub. As Jessica fell back, she reach up for Kari and pulled her in with her. The two girls fought in the steaming hot water. They pulled each other's hair, ripped each other's clothes and hit each other has hard as they could. Kids crowded around the hot tub cheering on their favorite. But Willis had seen enough and grabbed Kari away from Jessica and out of the hot tub while Seth grabbed Jessica.

"Let me go Willis! Let me go!!" she yelled as she did her best wiggle lose from his strong grip and continue attacking Jessica.

"You're just lucky your _boyfriend_ came to save you before I beat you to the ground!" Jessica said loud enough for everyone to hear. Kids started to talk amongst themselves about Jessica's comment. Kari was so embarrassed, she hid her face in her hands.

"Come on, lets go get cleaned up" Willis said eventually and led Kari back to his apartment

Jessica was pissed to see Willis come to Kari's rescue and not her's. She was even madder when he left with Kari and didn't stay with her. Jessica looked around as she saw everyone starring at her. The boys were starring at her wet T-shirt, making Jessica _kinda_ regret not wearing a bra. She was soaking wet, cold and she was pissed.

"Hand me my phone" Jessica ordered and one of the girls in her entourage gave it to her.

Willis walked Kari to his apartment. It was a silent and very quiet walk. When they got to his apartment, Willis told her stay put while he went and got her some dry clothes. He came back with some of his basketball shorts and one of his old hoodies. Kari went into his bathroom as she changed from her soaking wet angel costume into his dry clothes. She came back out and sat down on the couch and Willis gave her a blanket to cuddle up in. He took her costume and threw it in the dryer and came back to sit by her.

"What the hell Kari! What got into ya? I've never seen you behave like that!" Willis asked her very angrily

"Jessica tricked me! She did this to me on purpose!" Kari defended herself

"So that gives ya a reason to be even worse than her?" Willis asked her

"No...but when I saw her flirting with you I got kinda jealous." Kari quietly replied back

"Ya did?" he asked calmer and she nodded. "Don't worry about it Kari. I don't even like her. Ya are the only girl I love."

"As much as I want to hear it, please don't say that." Kari said as she looked away

"It's true." He replied as he gently reached up and turned her face to look at him. "I really do love ya Kari."

Willis leaned in for a kiss. Kari still wasn't sure about how she felt about him. She sat there as she watched Willis's face get closer and closer to hers. Suddenly there was a loud and urgent knock at the door. The two jumped by the sudden noise. Willis got up from the couch to see who was at his door so late. As soon as he opened the door, TK came in and punched Willis in the gut. The force from TK's punch made him fall on the floor.

"TK!" Kari yelled at him. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing at _his _house?" TK yelled at her

"I got in a fight with Jessica and got I wet. So he gave me some dry clothes to wear. Nothing happened!" she tried to calmly explain as she got up to help Willis up off the floor. "You should apologize to him and to me"

"Kari...I...thought...Jessica told me" TK stuttered

"Jessica told you I was here?" Kari asked. "Well there's your problem! I'm very disappointed in you TK. I can't believe you would have such little faith in me!"

"Kari I'm so sorry!" TK apologized and moved closer to her to give her a 'I'm sorry' hug

"Stay away from me TK. Right now I don't even want to see your face" replied Kari as she backed away from him and walked over to the door. "I'll come back for my costume later."

Kari slammed the door as she left. TK was so ashamed of himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He walked over to the door and looked back at Willis, now standing clutching his gut. Willis gave him an evil smirk before TK walked out of the apartment. A million thoughts raced through his head when he saw Willis smirk like that.

Kari avoided all of TK's text messages and phone calls. She wouldn't answer anyone's texts or calls. She stayed in her apartment for the rest of the weekend. When Kari wouldn't answer her phone, TK did his best to talk and apologize to her. He came to her apartment and sat outside her door for hours, waiting for her to come out. He sent her flowers and chocolate, which she wouldn't accept. At a last resort, TK pounded on her door, begging for her to open up but she wouldn't.

Kari didn't hate TK, she loved him with all her heart. But her heart was being torn in two by two very important people in her life. She needed time to think about everything that happened these past few days. She didn't want anyone to influence her decision in anyway. Her mind changed every minute of every hour. Kari loved both boys but she just couldn't decide. Stay with TK and wonder what could have been? Or leave TK for Willis and wonder what could have been? On Monday morning she walked to school all alone. She didn't want to see TK or Willis.

"I am afraid she's going to break up with me now!" TK panicked as he told the rest of the group. "She wouldn't answer my calls. She didn't accept my flowers. She wouldn't even open her door."

"TK I'm so sorry" said Yolie, offering her sympathy for him

"I don't want to lose her again Yolie" he replied, almost ready to breakdown and cry. "I should have done something sooner. I should have tried to prevent this."

"TK, you may not want to hear it but, my mom always says everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is for...the best?" said Jake, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be"

"Thanks Jake, that's _exactly _what I wanted to hear!" TK said angrily and sarcastically

"There is no reason to lash out on Jake. He was just trying to help TK" Ken jumped in, defending Jake

"I'm sorry. Its just...this is so difficult. I should have seen this coming. Maybe I could have stopped this if I would have said something to Kari. Maybe I should have gone to the party with Kari. I knew it wasn't a costume party! I could have prevented this whole situation" TK rambled on

"TK, if she can't decide between you and Willis then obviously she doesn't truly love you" Cody spoke up, restraining himself from spilling everything else he knew about Kari and Willis to TK.

"Maybe she'll come to her senses and realize what she's doing is a huge mistake." said Yolie

"Yeah, cause the way I see it, it's her loss TK. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." said Davis

"Thanks guys, but I still can't help but feel like I messed everything up." replied TK

"TK, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." said Yolie

"It's not fair! What does that loser have that I don't? I should have done something to stop this. I should have confronted Kari, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. But now she's probably making out with him before school or something." TK rambled on

"That is it!" Cody said frustrated. He had heard enough of TK's rambling.

Cody quickly walked away from the digidestin. The others stood and watched Cody in discombobulation as he walked away. Cody didn't care if he was going to be late for his first period class or not, he was on a mission. He walked up and down every hallway in school until he finally found Kari sitting all by herself on one of the benches in the courtyard. Cody marched up to her. When she finally looked up at him, he could tell by the expression on her face she was doing some major thinking. But he didn't care, he was about to give her a piece of his mind whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"You're an unfaithful bitch" Cody finally said

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked Cody would say something like that

"You heard me." Cody replied, "All morning I have had to listen to TK gripe and complain about you and you know what? I'm sick of it! You need to fucking choose between TK and Willis before TK comes to his senses and realizes he's better off without you! I may not like you but its obvious you and TK belong together. But if you think you're better off with your douche bag, loser, ex-boyfriend go for it. But if you don't choose soon, you might lose TK forever."

"I know that Cody!" Kari exclaimed as she started to cry, "But I don't know what to do!"

"IF you have a heart, maybe you should use it." Cody replied, "But if you don't choose soon, I will tell TK everything I know about you and Willis and then your problem will be solved."

"NO...please don't tell TK!" Kari begged through her tears

"Then hurry up and choose already!" Cody said

"But it's so hard!" Kari replied

"This Saturday is the wedding and TK doesn't need anymore stress the way it is. If you don't tell him by Friday night, I will" Cody said and he walked away.

Kari sat alone on the bench in the courtyard. The longer she sat there and the more she thought, the more her head hurt. She wanted someone to talk to, but she knew no one would understand. Kari started to count down the days until Friday night. She still had four and a half days to decide.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Ohhhh...who is she gonna choose?? Keep reading and keep reviewing to find out!!


	8. Just A Dream

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Hey ya'll!! **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!** I love reading what ya'll have to say!

Ken- Why are you talking southern? I'm fairly sure you live too far north too talk like that...

pandabear24- Sometimes I think I was born too far north. I just like to talk southern!

Ken- You are weird

pandabear24- Thanks! Disclaimer please!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. So please don't sue!

pandabear24- This chapter is loosely based off the season two episode 'His Master's Voice'. This is my version of the episode but the original idea belongs to the totally brilliant writers of Digimon! Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Just A Dream'  
(don't own Carrie Underwood either)

"I don't know what to do Gatomon" Kari said when she got home. "Part of me loves TK and another part of me loves Willis. I feel like no matter who I choose, I'm gonna regret my decision either way!"

"Kari, I'm not quite sure what to tell ya. Just listen to your heart, it will tell you who to choose. Tell me this, who can ya see yourself getting married to? Who can ya see having kids with? Who can ya see growing old with?" Gatomon replied

"But I'm too young to get married and have kids, I'm only a sophomore in high school! I do want to get married and have a family someday, but I still have a few more years to decide who I want to marry." Kari said as she sighed again. Her headache seemed to be getting worse and worse by the hour.

"I know that Kari, but ya have to think long term. TK and Willis are two very special people in your life and if you can't see yourself getting married to one of them, then obviously you weren't meant to be with either of them." Gatomon explained

"Why me? Why do I have to choose?" Kari complained, "Why can't Willis just like me as a friend? Why must he make it so complicated? I am the worst girlfriend ever."

"I'm sure you'll figure things out Kari. Ya always have before" Gatomon replied

Kari's headache was getting worse and worse. She took some aspirin but nothing seemed to relieve the pain and the tension in her head. Kari went to bed early, hoping a good night's rest would relieve the pain. She tossed and turned all night and when she woke up, she was covered in a cold sweat. As if the pain wasn't bad enough already, it seem like her headache was even worse

As Kari got ready for school, she felt mentally drained. It was a struggle to stay awake to apply her make up and eat breakfast. She was so tired, she couldn't tell if she was awake or day dreaming. Kari kept seeing shadows out from the corner of her eyes and felt like she was going crazy. When she asked Gatomon if she saw them too, she replied, "Ya must be crazy"

Kari walked to school all alone. She hadn't talked to TK or Willis since last Saturday night and now she only had three and a half days to decide who to choose. She kept changing her mind every minute. Kari had a hard time paying attention in her classes because of the huge distraction in her personal life.

--

Wednesday was even worse for Kari. She tossed and turned all night and woke up in a cold sweat once again. She was beginning to have nightmares and the same shadows she saw during the day were slipping into her dreams. The shadows she kept seeing during the day were becoming more and more predominate. She felt like she was drifting away and she was losing control of her mind. Now Kari only had two and a half days to choose and she began to feel like she was on one of those reality dating shows. Only this was real life and she had no big time TV producer telling her who to choose.

Every time Kari saw Cody in the hallway, he stopped and pointed to his watch, implying she needed to hurry up and choose already. It seemed like Cody was following her everywhere, being a constant reminder and being a constant pest. Everywhere Kari looked, there he was. Seeing him only made her more stressed and upset about the situation she was in. Yolie, Davis, Ken, Jake and TK were starting to worry about her. Each one of them tried to talk to her but she avoided them all. Kari didn't want anyone to influence her decision in any way. Whenever she would see TK and Willis in the hallway and she did whatever she could to avoid them. They were constantly trying to talk to her and apologize to her.

On Thursday, Kari knew there was definitely something wrong with her. Half the time she couldn't tell if she was in some sort or dream world or in the real world. She kept drifting back in forth between her horrible nightmares and real life. She was not only seeing shadows, she was starting to hear voices the in her mind. Kari took Gatomon to school to help her stay in reality. During lunch, Gatomon snuck away for a few minutes to talk to Yolie, Davis, Ken, TK, Jake and Cody about Kari.

"There is something seriously wrong with her!" Gatomon told them. "She keeps tossing and turning at night and she wakes up in a cold sweat every morning. She can't tell if she's awake or dreaming. Each day she has gotten worse and worse and becoming more and more distant. We need to do something before I'm afraid we're going to lose her!!"

"I didn't know it was that bad." Yolie replied "I noticed she wasn't quite herself"

"Maybe if I went to go talk to her.."TK said

"NO! That could be possibly the worse thing ya could do!" Gatomon exclaimed. "I'm no therapist but her mind is so unstable right now. Ya could send her over the edge and she might fall into her dream world forever!"

"I feel so helpless. I'm her boyfriend...I think... but I should try to help her!" TK replied

"I know its hard TK but she needs to figure this out on her own" explained Gatomon

"Do you think she'll come out of this funk?" asked Jake

"I sure hope so" answered Gatomon as she looked back to see Kari staring at her plate. "I should get back to her"

As Gatomon walked away, the others stared at Kari. They were all worried about her, even Cody. He was starting to feel guilty. He knew it was his fault she was acting like this. If he wouldn't have pushed her to choose maybe she would still be normal.

"This is all my fault" TK said, starting one of his 'I could have' speeches again. "I could have done something. I could have tried to stop this whole thing. I could have tried to prevent Willis from even getting close to Kari"

"TK, will you just shut up!" Cody snapped. "It is not your fault she's like this!"

"Cody's right TK. There is probably nothing you could have done to prevent this" Ken agreed

"It's my fault" Cody admitted

"Why is it your fault?" asked Davis

"Yeah, why?" asked TK curiously

"On Monday, I was so annoyed with you complaining about Kari that I told her that she needed to choose between you and Willis. I said some other things and I think I set her over the edge cause it wasn't until Tuesday she started acting weird. I only did it to help her choose faster and resolve this whole situation but I only made her go crazy"

"I'm going to kill you, you little fucking brat!" TK exclaimed and reached out his arms to choke him.

Davis grabbed TK and pulled him away from Cody as Ken grabbed Cody away from TK. Jake helped Davis keep and hold TK back from attacking Cody.

"TK! Knock it off!" Yolie yelled at him. "Fighting is not gonna solve anything!"

TK started to calm down and Davis and Jake let him go. "I'm sorry Cody"

"I'm sorry too TK"

Friday finally came and it came sooner than Kari would have liked it to. She still didn't know who to choose and her mind was all mixed up. In a few hours, Cody was ready to tell TK everything about her and Willis and possibly lose TK forever. She was physically and mentally tired but she was too scared to fall asleep. Kari dreamt the same nightmare every night. In her dreams, she was at the beach and the shadows kept trying to take her to their world. She couldn't tell Gatomon about her dreams. She was afraid Gatomon would think she was even crazier.

In her classes, Kari tried to keep her attention on the teacher but she would always wonder off into her dream world. It was becoming too much for her to fight it off and her dreams were starting to become a reality. During second period Algebra II, Miss Harrison was teaching the factoring rules. Kari tried her best to pay attention but the more she tried, the more the room became foggier. Soon the room started to disappear in the thick fog and she was sitting in the classroom all alone. She looked down to find herself ankle deep in water.

_'This is crazy! I'm not going crazy! Maybe the boys bathroom flooded again!' _Kari thought to herself

"Kari!" Gatomon whispered to her from her backpack. "Kari"

TK looked over at Kari and Gatomon and suddenly became worried. _'She must be in that dream world Gatomon was talking about' _TK thought to himself. Slowly, TK saw Kari start to fade away into nothing.

_'Where am I? Why do I keep ending up here?'_ Kari asked herself. _'Somebody please help me!'_

"What's the answer to example number two? Kari?" asked Miss Harrison from the front of the classroom

"Kari?" whispered Gatomon

"Kari?" asked TK

The familiar voices brought Kari back to reality. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. Suddenly, Kari began to feel light headed. She felt so light headed, Kari fainted in her desk. TK jumped from his desk across from her and caught her before she hit the hard tile floor. Willis, who sat behind her, helped TK help Kari up off the floor.

"Kari, are you alright?" Miss Harrison asked. "Would you like to go to the nurse's office?"

Kari nodded and she slowly walked to the door. She walked down the long hallway to the nurse's office. As she walked, Kari had a feeling she was being watched. She quickly turned around and saw nothing.

"I am not going crazy. This is just a dream. I will wake up and everything will be back to normal." she told herself. She kept walking down the hallway but still felt like someone was watching her. She turned around again and saw the shadows right behind her. She screamed in horror.

--

The bell finally rang. TK and Willis ran out the door. The two boys raced each other to the nurse's office, pushing and shoving each other to get there first. TK narrowly beat Willis there.

"Excuse me nurse, may I see Kari?" TK politely asked

"Me too" Willis said huffing and puffing

"I'm sorry boys, Kari's not here" the nurse replied.

"Maybe she's in the computer lab." TK said to himself

"Why would she be there? She's probably in the library." Willis replied

TK ignored him and ran to the computer lab while Willis ran to the library. It was a race to find Kari and TK wanted to find her before Willis did. When TK didn't find her in the computer lab he was afraid Willis had probably already found her. TK knew she loved to read and if Kari was in the library it would make sense. TK ran down the hallway to the library when he heard his name being called.

"TK!"

TK turned around to find Gatomon running after him.

"Do ya know where Kari is?" she asked worriedly

"No, I can't find her." answered TK

"Lets keep looking" Gatomon suggested.

TK picked her up and they continued looking for Kari. TK checked the library, the cafeteria, the gym and even the girls bathroom. When they couldn't find her, they wandered around the school.

"Where is she? It's like she's disappeared! What if she's trouble? What if she's in danger?" TK kept rambling on. "What if she's..."

"Right there!" Gatomon exclaimed. Gatomon saw her sitting the courtyard all alone. They quickly ran up to her.

"Kari are you okay? We've been looking all over for you!" TK asked and he sat down beside her and this time she didn't try to runaway from him.

"It was weird. I was at the beach" she replied in a daze

"You ditched school?" TK asked confused

"No... the beach in my dreams. You saw me in class. I was just sitting there and all of sudden I was at the beach." Kari explained

"Huh? Now you've totally lost me!" TK replied

"And on the way to the nurse's office, it happened again. I was surrounded by a whole bunch of them!" explained Kari

"What do you mean, 'a whole bunch of them?'" TK asked

"The shadows. I started seeing them a few days ago and just recently they have been appearing in my dreams. Every time I see them, I end up at the beach. I've been mentally fighting them but now I don't know if I can resist anymore!" Kari explained

"Kari, you've got to keep fighting! Where are they Kari? We'll fight them together. You don't have to go through this alone!" TK said

"I can't TK. I'm not strong like you and Tai" Kari replied

"So you're gonna quit? Give up? Just like that?" TK asked. When she didn't reply, he sat down next to her and gently turned her face to face him. "Look Kari, I love you too much to lose you again. I'm not gonna let anyone take you without a fight!"

Kari looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and she knew he was completely honest about what he had just said. Her tired eyes blinked and then she looked away. She was too embarassed to let TK know she had given up. They were interrupted by an announcement on the school intercom.

_"There will be a short varsity boys basketball meeting in the gym in five minutes"_

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?" TK said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Kari, ya need to choose him" Gatomon said after TK left

Kari groaned as she held her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She decided it was best if she went home. Kari went back to math room to get her backpack and started walking home. As Kari left the school she could see the beach and the ocean from across the street.

"The beach" Kari said to herself

"Kari wait up!" Gatomon yelled as she ran after her.

However, Kari didn't hear her. Instead of turning left to go home, Kari walked across the street to the beach. She stopped when she reached the sidewalk that led down to the beach.

"Kari" Gatomon yelled again, now stuck on the other side of the street. Gatomon watched as Kari started disappearing into nothing. "Kari! Are you okay? What's happening to ya?" The digidestin had always told the digimon to never cross the street without them but she needed to save Kari. Just as Gatomon started to cross the street, a huge semi-truck drove by. When the semi-truck pasted, Kari was no where to be found

"Where'd she go?" Gatomon asked frantically

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- I know it covered several days in a short time and is very rushed, sorry about that! But you know what to do! **Please review!!**


	9. Only Hope

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

Ken- That was an amazing last chapter!!

pandabear24- Thanks Ken, I'm glad you liked it! And **thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Ken- I loved it! Would you like me to do the disclaimer now?

pandabear24- That would be awesome!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- Thanks again for all the reviews! This chapter is loosely based off the season two episode 'His Master's Voice'. This is my version of the episode but the original idea belongs to the totally brilliant writers of Digimon! Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Only Hope'  
(don't own Mandy Moore either)

When TK's basketball meeting ended, he didn't feel like going back to class.. He walked back to the courtyard to find Kari and Gatomon gone. He knew if Gatomon was with her, she'd be alright. As TK wandered around the school, he passed the computer lab and saw Yolie, Davis, Ken, Jake and Cody gathered around the computer. Curious, TK decided to see what they were talking about.

"I can't open the gate to the digital world!" Yolie told the group.

"The gate worked yesterday" Davis said

"What would cause it to not work today?" asked Cody

"TK, what's wrong? You look like crap." Patamon asked, concerned for his partner

"I'm fine" TK lied. He was worried about Kari and he wondered where she and Gatomon were. Suddenly the computer lab door slid open and there stood Gatomon.

"Kari's disappeared!" Gatomon said as she huffed and puffed

The digidestin gasped at Gatomon's announcement. Shortly after, Willis ran by in the hallway. He came back to the computer lab when he saw Gatomon there.

"Hey Gatomon, do ya know where Kari is?" He asked

"She disappeared" TK informed him

"What do ya mean she's disappeared?" Willis asked him

"She's gone! She vanished! She disappeared! What's there to not understand?" Gatomon snapped back

"There is no way she could just disappear into thin air. She's probably in the digital world." Willis concluded as he walked over to the digital gate

"She might be, but the gate won't open." Yolie informed him

"Here, let me see it. This happened all the time in America. If ya enter the right codes into the system's programming it will open." Willis explained but the codes he typed in still wouldn't open the gate.

"She's not in the digital world." TK said

"Okay genius, where is she?" Willis asked frustrated

"The beach...she's at the beach!" TK exclaimed and ran out the door. Patamon and Gatomon followed him out the door.

"Psht...if she was at the beach, we would be able to see her from the window. She's probably in the digital world and when I get this gate to open, we can go in and save her!." Willis said as he continued working to open the gate.

TK ran down the hallway and out the door. He ran all the way until he got to the beach. He screamed Kari's name, hoping she would answer.

--

Kari wandered around the beach. It wasn't like the beach in Odiaba. It was cold, dark and dreary. The gloomy landscape sent shivers up her spine.

"There is something creepy about this beach" Kari said to herself. "Atleast the beach is nice and...deserted."

--

"TK wait up!" Patamon yelled behind him

"Yeah...Let us help ya TK!" yelled Gatomon

"Ugh...This is all my fault! If I wouldn't have left for that stupid meeting she would still be here!" TK said in frustration

"Come on TK, lets go back. Maybe she's in the digital world!" Patamon suggested

"She's not in digital world! I saw her disappearing in class. She's at the beach somewhere" TK explained to Patamon. He reached for his digivice in his pocket and looked at the blank screen. "And this stupid piece of shit is worthless!"

TK angrily threw the digivice into the sand and continued walking along the beach. Gatomon stopped, looked up at TK walking away and back down at the device before she picked it up.

--

Kari continued walking down the long and dark beach. She was starting to regret leaving school early. She was scared and all alone. As she walked she saw a cave in the side of cliff.

"Maybe it will lead me out of this stupid place!" Kari said to herself

The closer she got to the cave, the more scared she got. She could feel evil and darkness coming from it. But she continued walking toward it, hoping it would lead her somewhere other than where she already was. As she walked toward the cave, she began to hear the voices again.

"Kari...Kari!"

--

"Ugh...this is going to take forever!" TK complained, he was starting to lose hope.

"Well what did she say when you talked to her?" asked Patamon

"Something about the beach. The beach in her dreams." TK answered and thought for a while, "That's it! She disappeared to the beach in her dreams!"

"That doesn't make sense TK." Gatomon said. "I know that's what she said, but how does a person disappear into their dreams? If you ask me, I think she transported to another dimension."

"You mean a dimension like the digital world?" asked TK

"Yeah." answered Gatomon

"Great...now how are we suppose to find her? How do we get to this other dimension?" TK asked but Gatomon only shrugged her shoulders, "Ugh...We're never gonna find her!"

"Have faith TK, we'll find her" Patamon reassured him

"Although Kari doesn't think so, she's one tough cookie. We have to believe she can take care of herself until we can find her!" Gatomon said

TK nodded his head in agreement, "Lets keep looking"

--

"Hello? Is anybody here?" asked Kari when she reached and entered the cave. _'This has to be the worst idea I have ever had'_

Kari continued walking into the cave. The cave was dimly lit which made it easier for Kari see where she was going. The farther she walked into the cave, the louder the voices got.

"Kari...Kari" the voices painfully said her name

Kari could finally see them. They were the shadows she had been seeing for past few days. The were tall, dark, and mysterious. (A/N: They basically look like the digimon in the season 2 episode 'His Master's Voice')

"Help us!" the monsters begged painfully and started to walk toward her

"Get back! I know karate!" Kari lied but got into the karate position anyway

"Help us!" the monsters said again and they continued walking toward Kari

"What do you want from me?" Kari asked worriedly

--

Willis was still trying to open the gate to the digital world. Two hours had passed and everyone but his digimon partner Terriermon had left. The gate still wouldn't open for him, no matter what code Willis typed in. After each failed code Willis typed in, the more frustrated he got.

"I don't care what TK says. Kari has to be in the digital world and I'm going to save her!" Willis said to himself. "Digiport open!"

The gate still wouldn't open for the thousandth time. Willis was losing patience and was ready to throw the computer out the window. He typed another code into the system.

"I don't think its gonna work Willis" Terriermon said to his partner

"But I gotta try Terriermon. Digiport open! Ugh...I hate this stupid piece of shit!"

--

"You guys don't sound to good." Kari observed. The monsters groaned in pain. "So are you creatures digimon?"

"I don't know if we're digimon. But I do know we are Scubamon." said one Scubamon

"We don't know how we got in this tunnel or how long we've been down here." said another Scubamon.

"That's horrible!" Kari sympathized, "What happened to you?"

"We don't quite remember. One day we were serving our undersea master and the next we were down here!" explained one Scubamon

"That's why we summoned you! We need your help! You are our only hope!" said another Scubamon

"I don't know what I could do to help" replied Kari

"Help us!" the Scubamon painfully said in unison

"Ok, I'll try. But I don't know if I'm strong enough!" Kari told them. _'You can do this Kari, stop doubting yourself!'_

Kari reached out to touch one of the Scubamon. When she touched them a bright pink light surrounded her hand and lit the cave in a pink glow. The Scubamon gathered around her and grabbed on to her. Kari began to feel tired and realized they were stealing her strength and energy. _'This was their plan the entire time! They tricked me into helping them!' _Kari thought to herself. She tried to wiggle loose from their weak grips but just couldn't escape. Kari let out a loud, shrilling scream, loud enough to scare all the Scubamon away from her.

Kari tried to run away from them but was too weak and fell unto the sandy ground. She quickly crawled out of the cave as fast as she could into the black daylight. She looked back to see them walking after her. Kari began to panic and fear for her life.

"I feel so helpless! If Tai were here, he would know what to do!" Kari said to herself as she layed in the sand. She was too tired to out crawl the Scubamon. "I need you Tai! Gatomon! TK! Willis!"

--

The farther TK, Patamon and Gatomon walked, the closer they got to the public/tourist beach. Obnoxious tourists bumped into them and walked by them as if they were invisible. _'If one more tourists steps on my tail, I'm gonna make catnip out of them!' _Gatomon thought to herself. Not long after, another tourist stepped on her long tail. She turned around ready to pounce on the guy when she noticed a small rip in the sky.

"TK look!" Gatomon exclaimed as she pointed to the sky.

TK and Patamon looked up to see what Gatomon was pointing at. They could see a small patch of sky all black and white with Kari in the middle reaching out for them. They could hear her calling for them.

"It's her!" TK exclaimed.

The tourists and beach bums kept walking by them as if they were crazy. They didn't even bother to look up at the sky to see what TK, Patamon and Gatomon were looking at. TK jumped at the small portal and slowly began to disappear through it.

"TK! Wait!" Patamon yelled at his partner

"Oh, what the hell? I have nine lives!" Gatomon said to herself and jumped in after them.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- **Please review!!**


	10. You Save Me

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Since I work two jobs this summer, I'm not home very often anymore. So to be on the safe side, I thought I'd upload a chapter since I don't know when I'll be home next...I hope ya'll enjoy!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. Please don't sue!

pandabear24- This chapter is loosely based off the season two episode 'His Master's Voice'. This is pandabear24's version of the episode but the original idea belongs to the totally brilliant writers of Digimon! Now on with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'You Save Me'  
(don't own Kenny Chesney either)

TK, Patamon, and Gatomon traveled through the portal and landed on top of a rock hard cliff overlooking the dreary beach.

"TK, promise me we never do that again!" Gatomon said as she got up off of TK and Patamon.

"Agreed" Patamon said as he got up off of TK.

"What is this place?" asked TK after he got up and wiped the dirt and sand off his clothes. As he looked around the gloomy dimension, he blinked several times to make sure he was not going crazy. TK saw the beach and the ocean but everything was in black and white. There was not a speck of color to be seen. Even his brightly colored blue t-shirt, the one Kari gave to him last Christmas, was black and white.

"I've heard about this place." Gatomon replied, "I think its called the Dark Ocean."

"This place creeps me out" said Patamon as he looked down at the beach below to see something slowly moving across the sand. "What is that?"

TK walked over the edge of the cliff to see what Patamon was talking about. Immediately TK recognized the object. "It's Kari!" Kari was laying in the sand to tired to move as the Scubamon got closer and closer to her. "We have to save her!" TK exclaimed and reached down in his pocket for his digivice. "Shit! I don't have my digivice!"

"I thought this would come in handy." Gatomon told him and held out his digivice

"Thank you so much Gatomon!" TK thanked her and turned to Patamon who quickly digivolved into Angemon. Angemon swooped down and attacked the Scubamon, keeping them away from Kari. TK and Gatomon quickly and swiftly climbed down the cliff and ran over to Kari. He gave Kari a hug, thankful she was alright. The embrace magically restored Kari of her strength and energy.

"TK, oh thank God you're here! I was sooo scared!" Kari told him, trying her best not to cry

"It's going to be alright now." TK replied to her and held her tighter

"Kari I need to digivolve! There are too many of them for Angemon to fight alone!" Gatomon told her

"I don't have my digivice!. It's in my backpack!" Kari informed her

"We're toast! I don't know how much longer he can last!" Gatomon replied as she watched Angemon getting ganged up on by the Scubamon. Although they were weak, there were too many for Angemon to fight alone.

"You don't need the digivice to digivolve to ultimate!" TK remembered and Gatomon nodded her head.

"Gatomon digivolve to..." But the digivolution didn't work. "There is something wrong!"

"I'm scared" Kari confessed, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I need ya to believe in me Kari! I'm not gonna get hurt! Believe in me Kari, believe in me!" Gatomon begged her. Kari knew she had to let Gatomon fight or they'd never get out of here. She nodded her head yes, letting Gatomon know she could join the battle "Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

There were so many Scubamon, Angemon and Angewomon struggled to destroy them. The Scubamon screamed Kari's name, begging her to save them from the two angel digimon. While Angemon and Angewomon were distracted fighting the Scubamon, one Scubamon snuck up behind Kari and TK and grabbed her. Kari screamed as the Scubamon tightened its grip, pulling her away from TK.

"You guys asked for my help and you tricked me! You stole my strength and energy! What do you guys want now?" Kari yelled at the Scubamon while she tried to wiggle loose from its grip.

"Let go of her you creep!" TK yelled at the Scubamon

"We want you to be our queen! We need you!" the Scubamon told her

"I don't want to be your queen!" Kari replied and screamed again

"Let go of her!" Angewomon demanded. When the Scubamon didn't listen, she shot an arrow at the evil digimon narrowly missing him.

The Scubamon let go of Kari and walked away from her. All the Scubamon retreated and walked away from TK, Kari, Angemon and Angewomon. They walked backwards into the dark and mysterious ocean, never looking away from Kari. TK, Kari, Angemon and Angewomon stood there confused as they watched the Scubamon surrender.

"We thought you would love to be our queen. With your power, you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master! But, I guess we were wrong..." the Scubamon told her before he disappeared into the ocean.

"I'm ready to go home" Kari said when the last Scubamon was completely submerged in the water, "It's been a long day"

"Me too" TK replied

"Angemon and I will go search the cave to see if there are any more Scubamon" Angewomon said as she dragged Angemon with her.

"TK...thank you so much for saving me. You're always saving me. You save me in so many ways that I can't even save myself" Kari said as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever"

"Maybe" TK replied, restraining himself from letting Kari know how he really felt at this very moment. TK knew Kari felt bad enough already, she didn't need to hear how upset and angry he was with her. "Kari, I know about you and Willis"

Kari's face turned white as a ghost. She couldn't believe TK knew about it. Although she sorta kinda figured he did, it still shocked her to hear him admit it.

"Oh TK, I'm so incredibly sorry!" she cried, "I never meant to hurt you!"

TK's eyes were full of hurt and anger. He stared at her, looking for the right words to say but couldn't find any.

"You probably hate me." Kari said as she tried not to cry. "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to break up with me. No boyfriend deserves to be treated like the way I treated you."

"Kari" he softly said as he put his finger on her lips. "Remember what I said to you last year after snowball and what I said to you when we were kids?" Kari nodded her head yes. "Although I'm not happy about this whole situation, I could never hate you cause I love you Kari."

Kari started to cry again. She couldn't believe how calm he was about her sorta, kinda cheating on him. She expected him to flip out on her and chew her out but he never once raised his voice to her.

"I mean every word Kari. All my love for you could never make me hate you." TK continued. "I'm not happy about you sneaking around with Willis. I'm actually really pissed at you, I'm upset with you but I still love you. There is no other girl I want to be with. You are the only girl I truly love"

"I love you too TK!" Kari cried again "I'm so sorry about this whole thing"

TK took his hand and wiped away her tears. He smiled at her which made her smile back. He leaned in and gave her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. After a few minutes, Kari broke the kiss.

"Am I really going crazy or is this place black and white?" Kari asked

"You're not crazy. All I see is black and white too" TK answered.

"Good, cause I was starting to wonder for a moment there" Kari replied and forced out a laugh. TK laughed along with her.

"Hey you two! Are you ready to go home?" asked Angewomon as her and Angemon came walking up to them

"Yeah, I've had enough of this place for one week!" Kari replied.

"Could be worse...we could be scrapping gum at school" TK joked and Kari laughed.

"It's good to hear you laughing again Kari. You sure had us worried" Angewomon said as she wrapped her arms around Kari. Angemon did the same with TK and they flew up off the ground. They flew high up into the sky and through the portal TK, Patamon and Gatomon had came through.

"Me too" Kari replied, "Me too."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- One more chapter (Epilogue) **Please review!!**


	11. Sorry

**Summary: **TK and Kari are pretty much 'the perfect couple' in their sophomore class and two of the most popular kids in high school. But when someone from Kari's not so long ago past moves to Odiaba, will "the perfect couple" stay "the perfect couple" or will everything come to a crashing end?

pandabear24- Last chapter!

Ken- That's great...I think

pandabear24- Why so sad Ken?

Ken- Cause...this is your last story!!

pandabear24- You love me don't you!

Ken- Yes

pandabear24- I knew you did!! I love you too Ken!! But be prepared to put up with me some more!! There is gonna be another story, making this whole thing a trilogy!!

Ken- That's great!! I can't wait for the next story!! Any hints?

pandabear24- Sorry Ken, I don't love you that much! You'll just have to wait like everyone else!

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon, Nascar, or the lyrics to 'Sorry' by Buckcherry.

pandabear24- On with the story!

**You Save Me  
**'Sorry'  
(don't own Buckcherry either)  
01/01/08

When TK and Kari got back to the real world, school had just ended. They walked hand in hand back into the school. Everyone stopped and stared at the couple wondering if they were really back together of if it was some sort of act. They walked straight up to Cody and smiled. Cody let out a big sigh of relief and smiled back at them. Yolie, Davis, Ken and Jake walked up too and smiled at the happy couple.

"TK, I have to talk to Willis. I'll be back in a few minutes okay hun?" Kari asked, making sure it was alright.

"Yeah, I guess" TK replied, "But I'm leaving a few minutes for mom and dad's rehearsal dinner. If you wanna catch a ride with me you better hurry up!"

Yolie told Kari that Willis was still in the computer lab. Kari quickly walked down there to break up with him...again. She thought the first time was hard enough, she couldn't image how he would take it for a second time.

"Having troubles Willis?" she asked him

"Yeah" Willis replied, not even bothering to look up and see who was talking to him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked him

"Trying to open this stupid gate so I can go and save...Kari." he answered and realized the person talking to him was Kari. "KARI! Where have ya been? I've been trying to search for ya but the stupid portal won't...open" Willis explained as the portal finally opened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Willis we need to talk" Kari said seriously.

"Yeah, what about?" Willis asked as he got up from the computer to give her a hug and a kiss.

"About us" Kari answered stopping him from trying to kiss her. "Willis, I love you so much"

"I love ya too Kari" he interrupted her and tried to kiss her again. Kari quickly turned her head so he only kissed her cheek.

"Don't Willis. Let me say what I have to say." Kari told him. "I love you Willis but its more of a friend love. I thought I really loved you but I realized that love belongs to TK and only TK. TK was my first love and I will always love him with my whole heart. I am so sorry that I led you on. It was wrong of me. I hope we can still remain friends"

"You're leaving me for him?" Willis angrily asked

"I am so sorry Willis" Kari replied softly, "I never meant for things to turn out like they have. I never meant to hurt you"

"I...I...I can't believe this!" Willis stammered and sat back down in the chair "I thought we could get back together. I thought we could get married and have a family like you always wanted"

"I'm so sorry!" Kari apologized again. "I hope we can still be friends. You are still a very important person in my life"

"I don't know Kari." replied Willis. He was heartbroken. He couldn't even look at her. "I thought this time would be different. I thought we would actually have a real relationship for once"

"What do you mean" Kari asked. She was very confused.

"Oh come on Kari. Pretty sure back when we dated in America, ya did the same thing to me then. We were pretty close but whatever ya and Brian had, it was much closer than whatever we had. I loved ya Kari but nothing I did seemed to matter. It was like I was always fighting for your attention. I know ya secretly loved Brian. Half the time I felt like ya were dating him instead of me." Willis explained, "I thought this would be the perfect chance to get back together and this time Brian wouldn't be here to interfere. But I guess I was wrong."

Kari looked away. As if she didn't already feel bad, she felt even worse. Willis had played the guilt card on her but she wasn't going to let it affect her. She walked up to Willis and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Willis" Kari apologized again as she kissed on the check and left.

--

"Do you, Nancy Takaishi, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" asked the priest in front of the whole congregation

"I do" Nancy replied

"Do you, Andrew Ishiada, take this woman..."

TK sat next to Kari in the first pew as he watched his parents profess their love for each other in front of all their family and friends. After the honeymoon, Andrew was going to move in with Nancy and TK. TK couldn't wait to be a real family again. Matt was going to continue living in his college dorm room with some of his band members. He said he would come and visit on weekends.

He looked over at Kari. She looked so beautiful in her white and pink dress. The wedding atmosphere was making him think about his future. Of all the girls TK dated, Kari would be the only one he'd marry. If he could have, he would have married her right then and now.

"Just think" TK whispered to her, "In a few years, that could be us!"

"That's what I was thinking" Kari whispered back to him and smiled

TK squeezed her hand as he watched his mom and dad kiss. After the wedding, everyone went to the reception hall for dinner. Since Andrew and Nancy wanted a small wedding party, they only had a maid of honor and best man. With such a small wedding party, Matt and TK both got to sit at the head table with their newly re-married parents. TK invited Kari to eat with them, which she gratefully accepted.

When supper was over, Matt and his band played for the wedding dance. Matt said this was his present to his parents and it would be the first and last wedding dance he would play for. TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Jake and Cody danced all night long and early into the morning. Around three in the morning, Matt and his band played their last slow dance of the night.

_'Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. '_

"I love you Kari" TK whispered to her as they swayed together with the soft music

'_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'_

"I love you too TK" Kari replied and kissed him.

'Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

_  
_"But I still feel so horrible about these past few weeks. I'm really sorry for everything!" Kari said

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry.'_

"I know this whole thing has really sucked for you and for me but there is nothing we can do but forget it and move on." TK told her. "But right now I just wanna hold you close and never let you go"

Kari cracked a smile and rested her head on his shoulder and held on to him tighter. She loved where she was right now. Everything was prefect. Her life was back to normal and she couldn't be happier. Kari couldn't help but think about her wedding. She was already making mental plans. Kari had a feeling Matt would be playing for one more wedding, her's and TK's.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Sorry if it was a sub-par ending. **Please review anyway!!** The trilogy is coming soon!!

And thank you to **EVERYONE** who reviewed and supported this fanfic!! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Ya guys rock my socks off!! Thanks again! I hope ya'll like the next story!!


End file.
